


Spaces Between Us

by turquoisetopaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Attatchment Issues, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post Season 2, Sharing a Bed, Warning for swearing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: Season 3 AU - In which Camp Jaha and Skaikru are able to remain at peace.-Clarke returns home. She can't quite figure out why Bellamy won't leave her alone (She also can't figure out why she's very much okay with this.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Spaces Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments make my day!

-  
It's a sunny afternoon when Clarke Griffin returns to Camp Jaha.

No one sees her coming.

Clarke walks in unnoticed; sneaks pasts the guards just for the hell of it. It's been six months since she's been gone, and it seems quite a bit had changed.

Camp Jaha is busier than ever. She mostly sees her own people, but there's a decent amount of grounders walking around. There's a whole lot of activity, and no one sees Clarke stood amongst it.

She'd spent six months wandering the Earth. She'd spent some time amongst other grounders, but had mostly kept to herself. Solidarity had been peaceful, but she'd missed her home more than she could describe.

She observers the scene, looking for Bellamy. He was the last person she'd seen before leaving, and she wants him to be the first to see her now that she's back.

Bellamy is stood with Octavia, the two siblings engaging in what's probably a harmless conversation. Clarke stands there for a moment, drinking him in. He looks good, happy and healthy. A whole lot better than he had after Mount Weather. He looks like a miracle to her. 

It's Octavia who spots her first. She looks at Clarke and goes still. A happy grin comes across her face and she lets out a pleased "Clarke?!".

Clarke approaches them, a wide smile on her face. Octavia stands still, but Bellamy takes off running at the sight of her. He reaches Clarke, and suddenly she's up in the air, he'd swept her off her feet. She's swung around, and when he sets her back onto the ground, he keeps a tight hold of her. 

"Please tell me this is real. Are you actually here?" He asks breathlessly, the words are whispered into her hair.

"Yeah Bell, I'm back. Sorry it took so long." She replies, an undertone of guilt in her voice, she had missed him so much, but hadn't been able to face coming back for a while.

"No need to apologise Princess. As long as you promise you're back for good." Her heart clenches at his words, of course he's not angry, of course he's offering forgiveness. She wouldn't have expected anything else from Bellamy.

"I swear I am. I just needed some time, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm home."

"Yeah Clarke. You are home."

He presses a small kiss onto her forehead, and her eyes well up. It feels so good to be home, to be with Bellamy.

-

Everyone is relived to see Clarke, alive and well. Her Mom cries, Monty hugs her for hours on end, and even Jasper giver her a nod and a smile. He'll never be healed from losing Maya, but his anger had slowly started to fade. It's nice, Clarke thinks, to be welcomed back with open arms.

In her absence, Octavia and Raven had become close friends, and they're quick to add Clarke into the equation. The Three girls still have a lot of emotional wounds that need healing, but they've come to forgive each other for the mistakes they'd made to survive.

The excitement dies down after a couple weeks, and life in the camp goes back to normal. Over the past few months, the council had come to form alliances with the rest of the grounder tribes. They had begun trading knowledge of technology for knowledge of the ground, and it had led to some prosperous developments.

Clarke takes up a position of the council. Her knowledge of the grounders, and her status as "Wanheda" make her invaluable.

Life goes on, almost unchanged. Expect, however, for the shift in Bellamy and Clarke's relationship.

Clarke isn't sure what to make of it. She'd missed Bellamy so much, hadn't wanted to say goodbye to him. She's not sure what she'd expected coming home, but she hadn't expected Bellamy to attach himself to her so easily.

It starts with Clarke's first night back. No one knows where she's going to sleep. Abby has a cabin, but she shares it with Kane. Before her Mother can suggest she share with Raven, Bellamy speaks up.

"My cabin has a spare bed." He offers up casually, like he doesn't think it's a big deal.

She's a little surprised, had thought maybe she'd share with one of her female friends. But it feels really good, being back with Bellamy, that she's reluctant to part with him, even if it's just for the night. It sounds too good to be true, the offer to not have to walk away from him again. "Yeah, that's fine by me. Lead the way."

The two go back to his cabin, and it's as messy as it is cosy. The strange part is that the spare bed is made up, and clean. 

"Were you expecting a guest?" She asks.

"Figured if you ever came back, you'd need a place to crash." He shrugs his shoulders, not meeting Clarke's gaze.

Her cheeks go warm at the confession, but she decides not to comment on it. Instead she shuffles over to the spare bed, and sits down awkwardly.

She's not wearing any armour; had shed it a long time ago. But her clothes are still practical, therefore not very comfortable.

"I should actually just go see my Mom before I go to sleep. I'll see if she can lend me some clothes."

Bellamy observes her for a moment, like he's sizing her up. He doesn't speak for a moment. Instead he turns around, and opens a draw in a slightly shabby looking cabinet. He pulls out a worn looking t shirt, and a pair of loose trousers. 

"It's late, your Mom has probably already fallen asleep. You can use these tonight."

Clarke accepts them without argument. Bellamy turns around, and busies himself, to give her some privacy. His clothes are soft, and smell distinctively of Bellamy; like pine needles and soap. The scent is heady, and she has to stop herself from burying her face into the collar. 

He stares at her a little too long, and it makes her feel a strange mix of uncomfortable and endeared. She quickly slips under the covers, and places her head on the pillow. It's not the most comfortable, but it works.

"Night Bellamy." She whispers.

-

She wakes in the middle of the night, covered in a cold sweat. She screams out in fear, and jolts up. Her breathing is hard and fast, and for a moment she forgets where she is.

It's Bellamy who brings her back to reality. "Clarke. It's alright, you're alright." He'd gotten out of his bed, and is sat on the end of hers. 

"Bellamy." She whispers. "You're here."

"Yeah I'm here Clarke." He holds both of her hands in one of his. "Bad dream?"

"You could say that." She admits "It was Mount Weather, again. I see their faces almost every night."

"It happens to me too. They're not as bad as they were the first couple months, but they still happen sometimes."

"Could you... Could you stay with me?" Her question is barely a whisper, she's embarrassed but hopeful. 

"Yeah Clarke, I can stay." 

Bellamy gets into the bed with her, and Clarke is suddenly very grateful that there's no light, for he can't see how red her cheeks are. The bed is clearly built for one person, so Bellamy is close, too close. His large body has to wrap around hers in order to fit. It's nice, she thinks, being close to someone after months of isolation. 

"Go back to sleep Clarke." He tells her, his breath dances across the back of her neck, and she has to repress a shiver.

-

After that first night it just becomes a thing; her and Bellamy are roommates. Her Mother offers to start having a cabin built for her. Clarke refuses, on the grounds that it is a waste of resources, but really, she's just enjoying Bellamy's company.

All of Clarke's meagre possessions are moved into his cabin, and Bellamy doesn't mention it. He seems to just accept her permanence in his living space. 

For the first week, they try to stay to their own beds. But each night, one of them, or sometime both of them, wake up with nightmares. It's hard not to, after what happened at Mount Weather. In the middle of the night, they slip into each other's bed.

Eventually, Clarke just gives in and pushes her bed up against his, so they can sleep next to each other in comfort. Bellamy clearly notices it but doesn't say anything. Instead he gets into their bed without comment, and slings his arm around her waist.

Because that's another strange thing that has happened. Bellamy and Clarke suddenly cuddle.

They don't mention it in the light of day, but whenever it goes dark, the two of them become wrapped up in each other. Clarke sleeps on his chest, Bellamy sleeps with an arm firmly holding her.

It's complicated, she's fine with it, but it is complicated.

It's not just sharing a cabin; they end up sharing almost everything, and they don't try to hide it.

Clarke doesn't have much in the way of clothes, so for her, it only makes sense to accept Bellamy's offer of borrowing his own clothes. His t shirts are big on her, but they're comfortable, so she hangs onto them, even when provided with her own. His spare guard jacket is her favourite item to borrow.

They share food as well, as they sit across from one another in the cafeteria. Clarke slides Bellamy the blue berries she can't stand, and Bellamy, more often than not, insists that Clarke take half his portion when she starts to look worn out.

It's surprising to Clarke, how much time Bellamy spends with her. She feels like there's not a moment that goes by that he's not with her. 

When she's working at the med bay, he's there. At her busy moments, he does what he can to help her out. He sterilises the equipment for her, and does a not too terrible job of bandaging up some of the minor wounds. When it's quiet, he'll make sure she eats some lunch, and forces her to sit down and take a break.

Even when they're both working at similar times, he'll still use his breaks to check in on her. She's not sure as to why he does, but she can't deny its nice. On days where he's working and she's free, he'll gently persuade her to sit with him whilst he's on guard. She rolls her eyes but doesn't put up a fight; he's good company. She'll drag a chair to where he's stood on duty, and she'll sketch whilst they engage in mindless chatter. When he asks what she's working on, she swears it's the landscape. She's a little too embarrassed to admit that she's drawing him. She can't help it; he makes a good subject. She has a ridiculous amount of sketches of him, all from different angles, in different poses.

"Here" He says, one sunny afternoon "Read this." He hands her a battered paperback, probably one he got in a trade with the grounders. 

She takes the book into her hands and gives him a strange look "You don't want to talk to me?"

"I want to hear your voice, read it to me, please?"

Clarke feels a little self conscious doing it, but she finds herself unable to deny Bellamy much. So she does, her voice low enough that only them two can here. It's an interesting story, and she finds herself getting into it. After that first day, she finds herself reading to him often; he seems to like it, for some unknown reason.

When both of them have free time, she can't help but notice how Bellamy finds some excuse to be with her. When Clarke needs to go to the river to wash her clothes, he'll conveniently decide his clothes also need washing. When Raven wants to show Clarke some new tech, he tags along, insisting that it should be checked out by a second council member. When Clarke needs to go outside the camp to find medicinal herbs, he'll insist on coming to protect her.

In fact, Bellamy stops leaving camp all together, unless Clarke is also going. He had been on the hunting team before her return, but he'd suddenly decided it would be a better job for Miller. He seems content to remain by Clarke's side, never venturing far if he can avoid it.

"I'm needed at camp" He tells her, after the one time she'd called him out on it.

"He's clearly obsessed with you." Says Raven, when she mentions her confusion to her friend.

Clarke rolls her eyes at this. Because he's not obsessed with her. But she'll admit his behaviour is strange. They were close before she left, but they spent time apart.

Apart of her wants to confront him about it, wants to understand the why of it. But she's a little scared that if she asks, he'll stop. And that's the crazy thing, she doesn't want it to stop. She likes having him by her side, and doesn't want to scare him away. 

So they continue as they are. Sharing a bed, sharing possessions, and sharing all their time. It's pretty close to perfect, except it doesn't help that she now has a stupid crush on him. She'd always known he was attractive, had always liked his personality. They had their disagreements at first, which makes sense given their personalities. But their co leadership had turned them into friends, and now she was pretty sure he had become her best friend since her return. 

She's not actually sure when her feelings had turned romantic, but it had gotten impossible to ignore recently. When he held her close at night, she would nuzzle into his chest, breath him in, and would imagine that they were more than platonic. 

-

Things blow up once she receives an invitation from Polis. It's from Lexa; the Commander wants her to attend a dinner at the capital. Clarke doesn't want to go, but she doesn't want to offend the grounders. She couldn't fight another war, and will go if it allows her people to maintain peace.

The only problem is, Bellamy isn't invited.

"Like hell you're going!" He explodes when he finds out. 

"Lexa has issued a list of people she wants to attend, we can't offend her by bringing you along. I'm sorry."

"I don't give a damn what Lexa wants, she betrayed us all Clarke!"

"I know what she did Bellamy. And I'll never forgive her for it. But we need to maintain peace, we don't have the resources to fight them. Attending this dinner is a small concession."

"But you'll be alone." He whispers, his voice sounds wrecked, and it hurts Clarke to here.

"I won't be alone, I promise Bell. Lincoln and Octavia are invited, they're trained warriors. It's perfectly safe." She speaks in a soothing tone, hoping to reassure them.

"Clarke the last time you trusted Lexa, we had to kill 350 people."

"I know Bellamy; and I can't go through anything like that again. We need peace. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me." He frowns, looking frustrated at the predicament.

She's not sure what possesses her to do it, but Clarke steps forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be fine, please don't worry."

-

The trip to Polis is long and dull. There's boring political discussions, and thinly veiled threats from Lexa. Apparently it's important for "Wanheda" to be seen at an ally to the grounders. They all seem to fear Clarke now, which she finds equal parts amusing and terrifying.

She spends the whole time missing Bellamy. She knows the trip would have been bearable if he was there. When one of the leaders says something obnoxious, she tries to imagine what sarcastic comment Bellamy would have whispered to her. She tries to remember anything interesting that happens so she can relay it back to him.

"Lovesick, are we Clarke?." Octavia teases, one night, across from her at the table.

"I don't know what you mean," She replies defensively.

"Don't be like that, Clarke, we all know you're missing my brother. It's cute, if a little annoying." 

"Of course I miss Bellamy, he's my friend. I miss everyone at camp."

Lincoln rolls his eyes at this, but doesn't say anything. Octavia snorts with laughter at her response "Clarke, you can't be serious. You and Bellamy are a whole lot closer than friends. It's getting a little ridiculous now, you should just admit it."

"It's..." Clarke struggles with her words, not really sure how to reply "Its a little complicated, okay?"

"Let me uncomplicated it for you. My brothers obviously in love with you. I'm pretty sure you feel the same, so please just tell him. I'm tired of watching him pine over you."

Clarke looks back at Octavia, who obviously won't back down. She's a little shocked by the conversation. Her friends have made sly comments about her and Bellamy before, but this is the first time one of them has called her out on it before.

She gives up trying and says "Yeah Octavia, I get it. Me and Bell need to figure our shit out."

-

Clarke is greeted by Bellamy before she can even enter camp.

It had been a long and exhausting journey; Clarke was struggling to walk. She hadn't had much sleep in Polis. Without the comfort of Bellamy, her sleep had been restless. All she could think about was sleeping in her own bed, preferably with Bellamy by her side. 

She feels lighter with every step she takes toward the camp. Being away had been hard, and she hopes she won't have to do it again for a while. 

As she walks closer to home, lost in her thoughts, she sees a figure in the distance; it's Bellamy. She drops her backpack to the ground so she can run quicker. They meet in the middle, and he engulfs her into his arms immediately. The moment she's back in his arms, she feels her whole body relax. The tension she'd been holding since she'd left camp disappears. She breathes in his familiar scent; it's beyond comforting. 

The hug lasts long, a whole lot longer than was probably appropriate for two friends. She can feel the eyes of the rest of the group on them, watching in amusement at their display. 

"Glad you're back Princess." He murmurs, his lips close to her ear, the sound making her shiver.

"Glad to be back." She replies.

Clarke pulls away from him to get a good luck at his face. His eyes are watery, but he looks relieved to see her. It reminds her of how he looked at her when she'd returned home the first time. He holds onto her arms with a gentle but firm grip, like he's checking she's really there. 

"You alright?" He asks, gently stroking her forehead, looking at in concern.

"I'm tired Bell." She admits. Exhaustion has begun to hit her hard, and if it weren't for Bellamy she might've collapsed to the ground. 

Bellamy picks her backpack up, slinging it over his back. He slides an arm around her waist, and allows her to prop herself up on him. 

"I got you Clarke." He promises. The two walk to camp like that; him helping her along.

When they make it back inside the walls, Clarke's greeted by the rest of their friends. Everyone wants to hear stories of Polis, but Clarke can barley string together a sentence. Her eyes are too heavy with the need to sleep.

"Alright guys, let her be. You can harass her later." Bellamy jokes, pulling her away from the crowd before they can get the chance to ask her any more questions.

They go back to their cabin, and Clarke is more than happy to be home. She immediately goes to the bed, only pausing briefly to shed her clothes, leaving her in a tank top and underwear.

She turns to see Bellamy staring at her, with heat behind his eyes. He immediately looks away from her, and Clarke can't help but grin. She thinks back to her conversation with Octavia.

"You gonna stay with me Bell?" She asks, not ready to see him go yet. 

"I was gonna stay and read." He responds, gesturing to the wooden rocking chair they have.

She tries not to, but she can't help but pout at this "I meant in the bed." He raises his eyes at the comment and she knows that she's playing with fire.

"It's the middle of the day Clarke" He laughs.

"I know. But I missed you. I didn't sleep well in Polis."

He softens at this "Me too Clarke. I really missed you."

Bellamy sets his guard gear on the side, and gets into the bed with her. Clarke breathes a sigh of contentment at this. 

Now she's definitely home.

-

After her return, things between her and Bellamy somehow become even more... intense (for lack of a better word.)

Bellamy becomes even more physical with her. Before her trip to Polis, they'd stayed close together at night, but had stayed distant enough in the day. 

Suddenly, it's like he's never not touching her. Which honestly is rather detrimental to her health. 

In the morning, he's typically up earlier than her, he drops a kiss onto her forehead before leaving. When he comes to check in on her on his breaks, he'll grab her by the hand, and drag her away from her work. When they're stood together, talking with friends, he'll have an arm slung around her shoulder. When they sit down to have their meals, he'll rest a hand on her thigh.

It's driving her crazy.

Every one of his touches burns, makes her whole body feel like it's on fire. She can't help but lean into him, desperate for more contact.

Given their status as "friends" she knows that their closeness will blow up in their faces, and it doesn't take long.

"Clarke!" Come her Mothers voice, sounding weary and frustrated "I need you to talk to Bellamy."

"What about?" 

"Octavia and Lincoln are going to Floukru's oil rig to discuss a trade deal. Bellamy is invited as well, and is refusing to go." Her Mother rubs the space between her eyebrows, as if the situation has caused her an actual headache.

Clarke can't say she's surprised at his refusal. She can't remember the last time he'd willingly left camp. "Why is that a problem? I'm sure Octavia and Lincoln will be fine without him."

"Their leader, Luna, wishes for them to participate in some complicated grounder ritual. When invited, you're meant to bring along the members of your family."

"Ah." Clarke says in realisation. The grounders were big on family, and the importance it holds. "Do you think it'll offend them if he doesn't show?"

"I imagine it won't be the end of the world. But it would be helpful if he could go. We need to show these people we're willing to respect their culture."

Clarke nods her head in understanding. "Yeah I can talk to him. I imagine he won't listen."

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you're the reason he's refusing to leave camp." Abby says gently.

This causes Clarke to freeze. So even her Mother had become aware of their complicated relationship. "What do you mean?." She asks carefully.

"He seemed interested in the journey. But once I told him that you'd remain here, he changed his mind. Seems like he can't bear to be away from you."

Clarke feels her face heat up; she can't disagree.

-

Clarke finds him at their cabin. He's sat the desk, sharpening his hunting knives. In all honesty, it's more attractive than she would like to admit.

"I'm guessing your Mother sent me?" He asks, not even looking up from his work.

"What's going on Bell?" She asks calmly, not wanting to start an argument.

"What's going on is that I have no interest in meeting the people of Flokru. I'm fine here, with our people."

"It would only be a week. Plus you'd be able to look out for Octavia."

Bellamy scoffs at that. He looks up at her with raised eyebrows. "I think you and I both know that Octavia is more than capable of looking after herself. If anything, it's the grounders on the rig who should be afraid."

Clarke can't help but grin at that, he's got a point; Octavia grows more and more fierce each day. "Okay that's true." She concedes "She might not need your protection, but I'm sure she'd appreciate your company."

"She'll have Lincoln. And I doubt she'll miss me. It's like you said, it's only a week."

Clarke groans at this. Of course he's using her words against her. He can be infuriating at times. 

He clearly senses her annoyance, and raises his hands in mock surrender. "Woah Princess. No need to look so angry. I'm sure Octavia can come up with a decent excuse for my absence. Let's not fight about this."

"I don't wanna fight either; but you're being ridiculous! You're supposed to be a leader!"

"And you're supposed to be my friend. So back off will you?".

"If I was just your friend, then you wouldn't have a problem leaving camp without me!" The words come out of Clarke's lips in a breathless rush, and she immediately regrets them.

Bellamy's shoulders tense, and he creates space between the two, backing away from her. "Let's not do this Clarke."

He heads towards the door, and Clarke almost lets him leave, almost lets the situation go. But she knows that it's a conversation that needs to be had.

"No Bellamy, I won't let it go." She storms over to their door, and leans against it, stopping him from leaving.

Bellamy groans at this "Seriously Clarke, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Just tell me why you won't leave camp without me!."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me!" She protests. "Just tell me! We have to talk about it, so you might as well-"

"I just can't lose you Clarke! Okay! I can't stand the idea of you leaving again. I'm too scared to leave camp because I'm afraid that you'll be gone when I come back. I keep expecting you to just take off again and it's killing me, alright?!"

His words shock Clarke, they make her heart ache. She didn't realise how much her leaving had hurt him. "No Bell, it's not alright. I wouldn't leave you. Not again."

"But it was so easy for you Clarke." He whispers "You walked away like it was nothing, you didn't look back. You were gone for months and I hated it. When I wake up in the mornings, the first thing I do is check you're still here. When you went to Polis, I spent every day worrying about you not coming back. And when you did return, I was so god damn relieved."

"Is that why you're always...?"

"Touching you? Holding you? Spending time with you? Yeah Clarke, that's why. Cause I don't wanna lose you, so I hold onto you as tight as I can. Whenever you're near me, all I can think about is when you're next gonna leave me."

"Bell... There's always gonna be times I'll need to leave you. And sometimes you'll need to leave me. But that doesn't matter, as long as we go back to each other. And I'll always come back to you Bell, because..."

"Because?" He asks, eyes bright with tears and hope.

"Because you mean everything to me; and you are my home."

Her words cause Bellamy to sag in relief, it's as though all the tension he held melted away. Before she can process what's happening, Bellamy closes the space between them. He gently grabs her face, and ducks his head so that he can kiss her lips.

The first thing she notices is how soft his lips are. They're wonderfully smooth, and faintly taste like mint leaves. She's too startled to properly respond, but Bellamy still kisses her with a dizzying fervour. The kiss doesn't last long. He pulls away from her, but only slightly. Their foreheads are still touching, and Clarke feels dizzy from their closeness.

"Just so we're clear," He murmurs "You're my home too Clarke."

Her heart soars at his words. He pulls her in for a second kiss; it's somehow even messier than the first. Clarke can't wipe the smile of her face, she even lets out a small giggle.

"Is this funny Princess.?" He asks as he pulls away again, eyes full of mirth.

"I'm just laughing at us, we've been pretty stupid."

"I won't argue with you on that." He smiles back.

His hands had moved as he spoke. He'd wrapped his arms around her waist, and she'd wrapped hers around his neck. She was up on the tip of her toes, and she was holding onto him as tightly as possible. She didn't want to let go, didn't want there to be any more space between them.

She initiates the third kiss. In all the time she'd known Bellamy, she'd always secretly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. And now that she has the chance, she intends to explore each and every possibility. The kiss feels more frantic, more fuelled by passion. When Bellamy bites down onto her bottom lip, she gladly lets his tongue slip into her mouth. The contact makes her audibly gasp, it really does feel like a surreal moment. She has the urge to pinch herself, out of concern that maybe she's dreaming. 

Then again, if she is dreaming, she'd have no desire to wake up. 

Bellamy's hands had started to wonder further and further down her back, and Clarke felt like she was on fire. Not wanting to be outdone, she moved her hands into his hair, so that she could run her fingers through it, and tug lightly on it.

Before they can go any further, she finds herself pulled back into reality.

"Bellamy?!" Comes Octavia's voice.

Clarke immediately separates from Bellamy, but she's too late. Octavia walks in to the cabin, takes in their disheveled appearances, and puts the pieces together.

"Well it's about time big brother." She grins triumphantly "So who made the first move?."

"Is there something I can help you with O'?" He asks, completely avoiding her question.

"Fine, don't tell me, be boring. And I'm here to tell you to get your shit together. You're coming to the oil rig with me, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Clarke cringes at Octavia's statement, but to her surprise, he shrugs his shoulders and says "Okay, I guess it only is a week."

Octavia raises her eyebrows in surprise, but doesn't question his sudden change of heart "That's good. I'll send word to Luna to let her know."

"You'll have to tell her we're bringing another guest."

This is news to Clarke, who looks up at Bellamy in confusion.

"Bellamy, Luna told me to just bring family. That's why only you and Lincoln are coming along."

"I know. And that's exactly why we need to bring Clarke. She's my family." Bellamy says it with such conviction that Clarke has to duck her head to hide her tears.

"Alright Bellamy. I'll let her know." Octavia speaks softly, with a small smile on her face, she's looking at her brother in complete wonder.

When Octavia leaves, Clarke immediately steps back into Bellamy's space. She holds both his hands, and looks deeply into his eyes. 

"You meant that didn't you?" She asks.

"You know I did." He says solemnly.

"So you really can't be without me for a week?" She teases, as she gently brushes a loose curl out of his face. 

"I know, realistically, that we can't be together every minute of every day. And I'll have to get used to us both leaving camp when needed..."

"But...?"

"But if we can be together, then I'd like us to be."

"Yeah I'd like that to."

Bellamy gives her another chaste kiss before groaning as he realises what the time was "You know we need to go to tonight's council meeting right?"

Clarke rolls her eyes at the realisation. She grips his hand tighter and nods her head. "Yeah I know. Let's go."

He offers her another soft smile, "Together?."

She lifts his hand up to place a kiss onto his knuckles "Yeah Bell, together."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> Send me prompts!
> 
> Also, reminder that it is still important to support Black Lives Matter. Check out the link for ways you can help   
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co


End file.
